


Stiles has a secret

by vasilisaD



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bladder Control, Dyslexia, M/M, Omorashi, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vasilisaD/pseuds/vasilisaD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is mad at stiles because he got a D in English and when taking a exam a secret about Derek's little omega is revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles has a secret

"What the fuck is this, Stiles?" Derek asked angrily as Stiles entered the living room taking off his jacket.  
"Um... I don't know. What is it?" Stiles asked his alpha warily.  
"This!" Derek slammed the letter down on the table "is your report card" Stiles knew his English grade was bad but at least he had a reason even though Derek didn't know. But his math he had no excuse he just sucked at math.  
"I'm sorry" he was starting to think that maybe 'bad' was an understatement.  
"A D in English, really? AND a C in math. Do you remember what my rules are?" Stiles stood waiting for what his alpha would do and responded.  
"I needed to pass all my classes with B's or above. I'm sorry, b-but I really tried, I s-swear Derek"  
"Well you obviously didn't try hard enough" Derek dragged stiles to the kitchen and deposited him in a chair at the dining table. "You will sit in this chair until this is done with at least 80% correct. Understand?" Derek opened the laptop with an multiple answer English exam already loaded up on the screen.  
"Yes sir. Um... cam I please have a glass of water sir?"  
"Sure" Derek had calmed down slightly now. He gave Stiles his drink and turned to leave before looking back over his shoulder and saying "don't get up, call if you need anything" Stiles nodded and was already trying to understand the first question.

Derek returned to the kitchen half an hour later. "What question are you on?" Ha asked as he collected Stiles' now empty glass.  
"12" Stiles replied as he lent back in his chair "can I take a break please sir?"  
"No you're not getting up from that chair 'till your finished even if it takes all night" Stiles groaned but git back to work. Derek started cooking tea.  
"Um... Derek? Can I have like a pen and paper to try and work out these spellings on?" He looked at Derek with pleading eyes before adding "and maybe a dictionary?, please?" Derek left the room and returned with a pen and pad handing then to his omega before getting him another glass of water.  
"A dictionary would be cheating, sorry. ten more minutes and you can break for food."  
"Ok, thanks"

Derek placed a plate of chicken and potatoes in front of Stiles. Who quickly filled his mouth.  
"Ow, hot" he said before downing his water. Derek quickly refilled it whilst mumbling.  
"No shit Sherlock" after that they ate in silence until the plates were clean and the glasses empty.  
Stiles stood up from his chair and headed towards the hallway.  
"Where are you going?" Derek asked as he placed the dishes in the washer. Stiles stopped and turned towards his alpha.  
"The b-bathroom" he replied legs squeezed tightly together.  
"What did I tell you when you first sat down?"  
"Um... not-to-get-up-until-i-get-80%" he rushed out in one breath then continued "b-but I really need to go" he was now shifting slightly from foot to foot.  
"Sit down and finish the exam" Derek ordered and although Stiles' bladder was screaming at him, he quickly obeyed.  
"Derek... s-sir please. I really do need to g-go. I haven't peed in" he quickly glanced at the clock "four hours and if drank like, three glasses of water, please let me go"  
"Theres only twenty questions. You don't have much left I'm sure you can wait" Derek used his alpha voice and Stiles' only option was to try and finish fast so he could finally relieve his bursting bladder.

15 minutes later and stiles was very much doubting that he could 'wait'. Derek had left to watch some program on TV.

So Stiles sat at the kitchen table all alone with his legs tightly crossed and his hand itching to grab his crotch but he knew that wasn't allowed 'that' part of him belonged to his alpha. He only had one question left but he couldn't really concentrate on what it was asking him to do. Suddenly he heard Derek in the hallway and quickly clicked a random answer as his alpha entered the kitchen and went to the fridge.  
"D-D-Derek?" Stiles was now literally vibrating with urgency. "Please"  
"You finished it all?" Derek turned, can of coke in hand, to face his desperate, squirming, omega.  
"Y-yes sir, please m-may I use the b-bathroom now?"  
"Lets see what score you got first" Derek, placed the can on the table, stood behind Stiles and using the mouse clicked a little button that read 'Mark it'. The omega put his head in his hands, squirming around in his chair, fearful of what will happen if he gets less that 80%. He quickly looked up when the laptop dinged and derek tutted.

53% flashed on and off as Stiles squirmed and looked up at the man that would determine his fate as tears welled up in his eyes.  
"S-sir... I'm so sorry. I tried, I tried r-really hard, promise" Stiles was almost sobbing now. He was so confused he knew he was dyslexic that's why he was extra carefully reading the questions and even cheated a little by looking up words in an online dictionary but it hadn't been enough. A small wet patch appeared on Stiles' pants and that's when he legitimately started sobbing. He quickly grabbed his crotch, worried about what Derek would say but it was the only way to hold back the flood.  
"Please sir. P-p-punish me after I pee please. I can't hold it anymore" Derek sighed looking at his little omega with worry.  
"Stiles, go pee,then come straight back here we need to talk"  
Stiles shot out of his chair knocking it to the ground in his haste to get to the bathroom. He tripped over his feet and walked into a door but he finally was able to release all his pent up piss into the waiting toilet ball. He tipped his head back and let out a groan of pleasure as the tension left his body and his bladder deflated.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos x  
> More chapters to come x


End file.
